


Pepperoni

by catharsis_in_a_bottle



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Dinner, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pepperoni, Pizza, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), What am I doing, kind of, lmao why did I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharsis_in_a_bottle/pseuds/catharsis_in_a_bottle
Summary: It basically started out as a joke."Did you wanna... go to dinner? Because I'm free."Scott couldn't really tell if Jimmy was joking, but he decided to go along with it. His life was a powerful flood of craziness; couldn't get crazier, really.(this is a joke I don't know how romance works because my brain is weird okay bye)
Relationships: Scott Lang & Jimmy Woo, Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Pepperoni

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but here you go :) I recently discovered this ship and I'm bored gay trash so, naturally, I had to make a fic out of it :)

It basically started out as a joke.

"Did you wanna... go to dinner? Because I'm free."

Scott couldn't really tell if Jimmy was joking, but he decided to go along with it. His life was a powerful flood of craziness; couldn't get crazier, really. 

Jimmy gave Scott the address of some random back-alley pizzeria, and at six thirty five sharp - though he was supposed to be there at six thirty - Scott pulled up in jeans and a button up shirt, a bit worried about being underdressed. Why was he nervous? This was a joke. No, not a joke, just a little night to let off some steam. He'd been stressed for weeks. Pepperoni would be the cure. 

Jimmy got there ten minutes early and sat in the lobby, twisting his fingers around and around, lost in an inexorable descent into his own head. Had he been joking when he asked Scott to dinner? Even he didn't know. Either way he'd remain professional. He was wearing a three piece suit, and he was a bit worried about being overdressed, but he didn't feel overdressed. He was fancy every day, after all; now he just happened to be in his favorite pizzeria, a place he'd gone to many times after endless hours of work and headaches and triplicate signatures. 

Scott met him in the lobby with a lopsided grin; Jimmy just sort of smirked awkwardly. _Why the hell am I doing this?_ Scott was strangely ecstatic, especially since he had two decks of cards up his sleeves, ready at any moment's notice. Maybe he'd pretend to shit out the cards after he ate. No, that'd be way too weird. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"I'd ask you how you are," said Jimmy, denting a silence that hadn't exactly been uncomfortable, "But you almost died yesterday, so..."

"Hehe, yeah," Scott replied, scratching his head. "I'm kind of used to it by now."

A waiter came over to them and led them to a small table, old chairs with splitting red cushions facing each other across the glass covered wood. The menus were way too big and filled with monstrous topping combinations. "Who the hell puts bacon on pizza?" Scott muttered. 

Jimmy smirked. "Sounds like something you would do."

"What? I would never." Scott's hand went to his mouth, and Jimmy stared as he pretended to throw up an entire deck of cards, attracting the stony-eyed attention of a nearby older couple and a small chuckle from the FBI agent. 

"You have to clean that up now," said Jimmy, prompting Scott to sigh dramatically and begin scooping up the cards. The waiter stepped around Scott without batting an eye. Jimmy ordered a medium pepperoni pizza. Scott objected, claiming that he had once eaten nine slices of pizza in one sitting. Jimmy subsequently forbade him from eating more than four. 

Scott ate half the pizza.

"Pepperoni cured my depression," he murmured to himself. Jimmy snorted. The agent only ate two pieces; Scott let him take the other two home.

On the sidewalk outside the pizzeria, Scott asked a question. _The_ question.

"Hey Jimmy. Was that... was that a date?"

"Um." Jimmy froze for a second, his jaw clenching, wondering the same thing, but... he knew the answer, didn't he? He'd known it all along. 

"Because if it was -" Scott went on, rambling, "I'd, uh - I'd be fine with it."

Jimmy unfroze, relaxed, regained the composure he'd been trained to adopt at all times. "Yes, Scott. That was a date. Do you wanna... go again?"

Scott nodded like an excited puppy, and it got Jimmy to smile. "Yeah, but next time we're going to Olive Garden."

"Six thirty. Don't be late. Actually, I'll pick you up," said Jimmy, smiling in a more open way, a way he hadn't smiled in a long time. This felt really weird, but also really _good_. Before now he'd never had time to let loose; to let go of the suit and tie. To not choke on the _business_. Scott and his pepperoni. Damn. Jimmy was feeling feelings, and he simultaneously loved it and hated it. 

The two waved goodbye and ended up wondering where this could possibly lead.

* * *

They went to Olive Garden. Scott had three decks of cards this time. Jimmy found that his taste buds had an affinity for breadsticks. Scott found that Jimmy's car smelled like chili peppers, and he spent twenty minutes trying to deduce the reason for it as Jimmy practically slammed his head against the wheel in exasperation. Jimmy found that he couldn't find a logical explanation for any of Scott's card tricks, especially when Scott pulled an ace of spades with a little portrait of the agent on it from Jimmy's shirt pocket. 

Scott got another whiff of Jimmy's chili pepper car when Jimmy went to take him home, but he also got a surprise. Jimmy leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed him, and in a second Scott was kissing back, because why the hell not? He'd had his pepperoni pizza, and now he had another dose of happiness. When both of them were sufficiently worn out and smiling and breathless and unsure of what to do next, Jimmy revved up the engine and drove off, leaving Scott to find a suitable radio station, leaving both of them to wonder at this newfound treasure - someone who didn't care about the other's quirks, someone who actually understood sarcasm, thank god, and most importantly, someone to enjoy pepperoni pizza with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I should really stop using smiley faces :)


End file.
